The Christmas Gifts
by susan friedman
Summary: It's holiday time again.  Eugene and Rapunzel are celebrating their first Christmas as husband and wife and they are having trouble finding that special something.  Story complete.  Inspired by the Gift of the Magi by O. Henry.  Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

The Christmas Gifts

All of Corona was buzzing with excitement with the announcement of a special Christmas party. Signs were posted everywhere; in shops, on trees and on lampposts. This was the first time that the villagers would be allowed inside the castle to greet the King and Queen and the new Prince and Princess; who had been married for one year. There were special times posted when the Royal family was available to minimize what the new Prince and Captain of the Guard called "crowd control."

It had been Rapunzel's idea. She wanted to get to meet everyone personally. The King and Queen agreed to it, but with reservations until Eugene stepped in and offered his advice.

"We've got to beef up security," Eugene had told the King and Queen.

And so it was to be, but it was now Rapunzel's job to supervise the writing of the invitations and see that they were personally handed out to everyone.

Rapunzel loved the work. She had been extremely busy during her 18 years living in the tower. She had already mingled with a few of the villagers on her daily visits, but this would be different.

Taking a short break from her work, she headed to her favorite place, the library. On her way there, she realized that Christmas would be here sooner than she thought and she needed to get Eugene a gift, but she wasn't sure what it was yet.

Rapunzel wasn't exactly sure what he liked and couldn't think of anything special. She combed the shelves until she found was she was looking for. It was a catalog of gifts that the shop owners made up every year to advertise their wares. Maybe she could find something in there.

And she did.

She remembered that Eugene had shown her a lovely wooden charm given to him by a little girl as a remembrance gift. The two met when they were both 5 years old and had become fast friends. Her long red curls and wide brown eyes had intrigued him, as they had prospective parents. Her name was Rowen and she was going to be adopted the next day. She didn't know how she had gotten it; it had been around her neck since they found her as a foundling child on the orphanage doorstep. It had been in the shape of an eagle soaring through the sky. It was tied by a rope chain and Rowen had tied it to his neck.

They were 12 years old when she left. The next day Eugene struck out on his own wearing the charm. He had never taken it off, except when the rope chain frayed and ripped apart when he was 16 years old. He had always found ribbons or ropes to tie it up with, but they had always kept breaking. He had always vowed to get a new chain for it, but never had gotten around to it.

Rapunzel decided to get him a beautiful silver chain for it. She found just the right place in the catalog and a great price. With a smile on her face, she closed the book and put it back on the shelf.

XXXXX

Eugene was working with Manny and the Guards, getting them ready for the big day. Somehow, a gift for Rapunzel had escaped his mind, being to busy. He had to think of something, this being their first Christmas together as man and wife.

He suddenly remembered a gift that a little girl had given her during one of her many visits to visit with the villagers. It had been a lovely glass copy of Pascal that she kept in a special place on the fireplace mantel. She never had a special cover for it and was always concerned about it breaking.

Eugene smiled.

"Manny," he called to his assistant, "I need you for a second."

"Yes, Your Highness?" he said rushing to his side.

Eugene still cringed at the title, but was getting used to it.

"Do you remember the name of the glassblower; the one who made up the beautiful glass figurine of Pascal?"

Manny smiled and nodded. "Yes I do. His name is Tobias and his shop is in the village. It's called the Glass Unicorn."

"Thanks Manny. I just had an idea for a Christmas gift for Rapunzel. I'd love to surprise her." He looked at him for a second. "Can you take over for me for a while? The plans are all laid out over there."

"You can count on me, Eugene. You know that."

Eugene raised an eyebrow, he wasn't so sure, but he clapped him on the back anyway. "Thanks, be back in a sec."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What can I do for you, Your Highness?"

Rapunzel was inside the Scrimshaw Whale, marveling over the beautiful gold and silver chains that were on display. There were just a few, she reminded herself, many of these were made to order. She also had to be careful that the chain itself wouldn't be too thick, that it would fit through the wooden clasp.

She had just missed Eugene who was headed to the Glass Unicorn, which was around the corner and up the street from the jewelry shop. If Rapunzel had seen him, she wondered if she would have called him in to measure the charm, but she had decided against it now. She wanted to surprise him. Whatever would be would be.

She really didn't want to take a chance that the chain would be too thick and settled on a medium one that she had seen in the catalog. She didn't see it here.

"How long do you think it would take to make a custom one?" she asked.

"What exactly are you looking for, Princess?" Thomas, the shopkeeper asked. He was a small man with bright blue eyes and just a touch of gray hair, making it look as though he had sprinkled salt on his dark black hair.

"Just one thick enough to fit though a wooden holder," Rapunzel said. "Not to thin, though. Eugene goes through rope chains like water."

Thomas laughed, his eyes twinkling. "A lot like mine, I guess. I used to go through those rope chains a lot, until I made this." He reached into his shirt and brought out a lovely chain that held a small scrimshaw whale, the shop's symbol. "Whale bone," he said. "A gift from my wife, her brother made it. He's a sailor in your father's fleet." He took it off from around his neck and handed to Rapunzel. "We also have a fine collection of scrimshaw amulets as well."

"And the chain is exactly what I'm looking for, not too thin, but it holds up beautifully," she gasped, her eyes widening with excitement, barely taking in what he said about the scrimshaw. She examined the work before she handed it back. "Can you match your price in the catalog?"

Thomas returned the chain to his neck. "Of course I can, Your Highness. It will take a few weeks to get it just right, but you'll have it way before Christmas."

Rapunzel smiled. "Perfect. Then Eugene can wear his good luck charm the rest of his life without losing it. And I won't have to worry about the rope chains fraying and the amulet coming off."

Thomas shook his head. "Believe me, Princess Rapunzel, my wife gave this to me for our first Christmas together. I was all of 21 years old when I married. Now I have three children and two are already grown. Two of the boys help me now; they have gone into metal working. My daughter sometimes tends the shop when I'm supervising my sons. This is a family owned business, Your Highness, and we only sell the best."

Rapunzel nodded. "I can see that, Thomas. My parents have been sampling your wares for years."

Thomas smiled. "Well, this is the first time I've seen anyone from the castle other than servant. Usually, my sons bring the work to you."

Rapunzel smiled. "Yes, I guess it's true, but this time it's different. I don't want my husband suspecting anything."

"Then I have a suggestion," Thomas said, leaning over so only the Princess could hear. "My sons will deliver it directly into your hands, Your Highness. Is there a place we can meet?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "Too much distraction and the courtiers gossip about anything unusual. I'll send Cora, my most trusted assistant, back to the shop. She always carries a basket of flowers. We can hide the wrapped chain inside the basket and no one will be the wiser."

"Very good," Thomas said. "Good day to you then, Your Highness."

XXXX

Eugene was satisfied, especially with the price. He had the glass dome clutched in his hands when he saw a crowd gathering in the courtyard. Curiosity got the better of him and he walked over. His eyes widened when he saw what it was.

"RAPUNZEL," Eugene voice boomed as he saw her lying on the ground. In all the excitement however, he tripped over a cobblestone and his package went flying out of his hands, landing in the road. The noise turned heads, but Eugene had other things on his mind right now.

"Are you alright?" he asked, as he neared the Scrimshaw Whale. Thomas had helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Eugene, just a bit dizzy."

"Alright, everyone, show's over," Eugene called out, a little angrily. "You can go home now."

"Eugene," she scolded, but she smiled anyway. "What are you doing here?

"I could ask you the same question." Eugene said frowning, "You shouldn't be alone. Where are your Ladies? What the heck were you thinking about?"

Rapunzel didn't answer. Instead, she directed her attention to a large paper package that was lying the street. The villagers were now crowded around that, while the sanitation men were cleaning up the broken bits.

"I have no clue what you're even talking about, beautiful," he said, realizing that he had dropped the dome. He shook his head.

"How are you feeling now?"

"I'm doing a lot better, Eugene," she frowned. "It was just a little dizzy spell."

"Well, I'm not taking any chances," Eugene said. "I'll be back in a sec. Sit down on that bench there and wait for me; we'll go back together. But I want you to see Devon, is that clear?"

Rapunzel nodded and sat down. Devon Riley was the castle physician. He was an old friend of the family and had worked there for years. Rapunzel smiled. Eugene called him Devon even though he preferred Dr. Riley. She really should see someone. She had been feeling out of sorts for days now. She had kept to herself, hoping it would go away, but it hadn't.

"Rapunzel," she looked around and found Eugene sitting next to her. He looked a little concerned.

"How did you get back so quickly?" she asked him as he helped her up.

Eugene smiled. "I was in the shop close to half an hour. I think you just fell asleep. Come on, I'll take you back now."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eugene was a bit nervous as he paced back and forth outside of the doctor's wing waiting for an answer. He couldn't imagine what was wrong with his Princess. He reached up to play with the charm as he always did when he was anxious, but there was nothing there. The charm and the rope chain; both were gone. It was bad enough he broke the glass dome, but now his good luck charm was missing.

Calm down, he told himself; it had to be here somewhere. He done this before and it was always right in front of his nose. That's why it was good luck. It had gotten him out of messes more than once, the women who had seen it always commented on it. That and that smoulder of his. Well, it didn't matter anymore, that part of his life was over as far as he was concerned. All he thought about now was Rapunzel and what was going on…

"Eugene?"

He turned around and smiled. Rapunzel was there along with Devon.

"Well Doc, what's the diagnosis?"

"The princess is pregnant, Your Highness," the doctor smiled.

Eugene smiled faded. He stared at his wife..

"What?" he whispered. "You mean…"

Dr. Riley smiled. "I'll leave the two of you alone."

When he closed the door behind him, Eugene took Rapunzel's hand. "You're going to have a baby?"

Rapunzel nodded.

Eugene just stared at her. He didn't know what to say. He had no ready comebacks, no sarcastic jokes. He was finally speechless.

Rapunzel stared at him. "Eugene?" She waved a hand in front of his eyes. "You okay?"

He shook his head. "A baby?" he whispered. "You sure it's mine?"

Before she could answer, he picked her up and twirled her around. "Eugene," she said, laughing. "Stop, I'm getting dizzy."

"Oh," he said, putting her down. "Do you need anything? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "Eugene, I'm just having a baby. It's not the end of the world and I can still fend for myself."

"You sure you'll be alright?"

Rapunzel laughed and grabbed his hand. "Come on, we've got to tell my parents."

XXXX

The news spread throughout the kingdom that the newlywed Princess was expecting. Gifts poured in from Corona and its environs. Everyone was happy except for Rapunzel.

Things had been off with her and Eugene lately. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was if he wasn't happy. She wasn't sure what it was. He seemed to happy he was going to be a father, but there was something that he wasn't telling her.

She had spoken to Pascal about it, but he did nothing except cuddle against her neck. He was there for her for her eighteen years in the tower and he stuck by her now. What's more Eugene had finally accepted him.

No, it wasn't Pascal, she just wasn't sure. With Christmas fast approaching and with all the invitations in, she was to see who was coming and who wasn't, then give orders to the servants to prepare favors and assign seats to the guests. She was just about to sit down to work on the guest list when a wave of dizziness hit her. She stumbled backward and hit the mantel causing the glass figurine of Pascal to drop and break into a million pieces. She picked up the colored glass pieces off the floor and through them into the fireplace.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. A message had come from the Scrimshaw Whale that the chain was finished and ready to be picked up. As promised, she called her Lady in Waiting, Cora, to grab her basket and pick up something from the jewelry store. She was to bring it back here.

Meanwhile, Eugene had returned to the Glass Unicorn to pick up his third dome. He had broken the second when someone bumped into him on his way out. Tobias had made this third one up and Eugene had hoped it was the last. This time he brought a cart with him, just to ensure nothing went wrong.

Everything was going according to plan. Except that he couldn't find the charm. It had been three weeks now and it was still missing. Christmas was only a week away and soon he and Rapunzel would be exchanging gifts.

He was looking forward to it all, especially the baby. He couldn't wait to be a father.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The week went by quickly for Rapunzel and Eugene. She was busy with the guests list and the party and he was busy planning security. In the last few weeks, the King joined him. Every guest must be safely guarded for there would be thieves and poachers about. Eugene knew the ins and outs of every thief and this would safeguard not only the guests but the villagers as well. If everything went according to plan, this would be a milestone in the history of the kingdom and the King would sign it into law.

XXXX

Christmas Eve came quickly. Everyone was excited as last minute preparations were made. The Royal family got together for a briefing and to discuss exactly how things would play out, now that the Princess was going to have a baby.

After the meeting, Eugene and Rapunzel retired to their bed chamber.

Eugene had hidden his present in the wardrobe and Rapunzel's gift was in her dresser drawer.

When they closed the door, Eugene put his arms around Rapunzel's waist and kissed her, hard. When they came up for air, they stared at one another, smiling.

"Aren't we going to exchange gifts with my parents as usual?" she asked.

Eugene smiled and walked over to the wardrobe. "I told your father we would give them their presents in the morning. I wanted to do it alone, with you."

"Good idea," she whispered as she untangled his arms from her waist. She walked over to her dresser and opened it. She brought a long, skinny box. Eugene headed over to the wardrobe. He opened it up and brought out a tall, medium large box.

They exchanged gifts.

"Go ahead," Eugene said, "open it."

"Open yours; I want to see your reaction."

She tore into the paper wrapping and produced a glass dome with a wooden bottom.

He opened the box and took out a lovely silver chain.

She marveled at it, then looked up. "Um Eugene, what did you want me to put in this?"

"Pascal's glass figurine," Eugene said, smiling. "I had ordered it with its specifications. I haven't seen it around lately, so I figure you've hidden it away."

He held up his chain. "This is beautiful, Rapunzel, but I've got a confession to make. You see," he looked up at her when he heard her sobs.

"What's wrong, Blondie," he said with an attempt to cheer her up.

"Pascal's glass figurine broke, Eugene. I have nothing to put in this dome. " she dried her eyes and smiled. He was still holding the chain. "How do you like your gift? It cost dearly, but I couldn't resist. Now you'll have something to…"

Rapunzel smile also faded as she watched Eugene shake his head.

"I've lost it, Rapunzel, I've lost my good luck charm and can't find it anywhere. I've searched and searched but it's gone."

They stared into each others eyes, not knowing what to say next.

"Well," Rapunzel said, "we can always get you another charm. I know it won't mean as much and it won't be like the one Rowen gave you."

Eugene smiled, reached up and stroked her hair. "And we can get another glass figurine of Pascal. "

They smiled at one another. "You know Rapunzel, you manage to turn everything around. You're one remarkable woman and I'm lucky to have you." He bent to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"I don't see any mistletoe," Rapunzel looked up at him.

"We don't really need that, do we?"

"No, but we should do it right. It is Christmas…" but her words were silenced by his lips.

"And they said it wouldn't last," he whispered when they parted.

Rapunzel smiled back. "And who said that, Your Highness," she giggled playfully.

Eugene cringed, and then raised an eyebrow. "You know how much I hate those…"

But this time it was Rapunzel that would silence him with her kiss.

They fell onto the bed together, then Eugene pulled apart.

"What about the.."

"Just kiss me," she whispered pulling him toward her.


End file.
